The Closet Case
"The Closet Case" is the third episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on October 7, 2015. Plot Summary Being the cool dad that he is, Phil helps Haley convince Claire to allow Dylan to move in temporarily, but after seeing how intimate living together means, Phil is having major second thoughts. Mitch takes on a much needed consulting job that just so happens to be for Jay’s biggest rival – Closets, Closets, Closets, Closets! – which doesn’t go over well with Jay, and elsewhere, Gloria and Cameron disagree on how to handle Manny’s girl problem at school. Episode Description Dylan wants to temporarily move in with the Dunphys, but Claire isn't happy about it. Phil accepts, but has major thoughts and when he catches them in bed almost naked and he later sends Dylan to sleep in Alex's room. During a Skype session with Alex, Luke sees a girl undressing behind his sister and he and Manny go over to the college to see the girl and they try to flirt. Luke goes to Alex's dorm room and she tells him that Sanjay broke up with her. He decides to stay to comfort her. In the end, Alex goes to her house in her room and finds in Dylan in her bed, scaring each other. Phil and Claire are surprised to see Alex and she tells them that Sanjay broke up with her and she starts crying. Phil and Claire comfort her and Dylan tries to as well, but Phil tells him to go and sleep with Haley. Mitchell takes on a much needed consulting job that just so happens to be for his father's biggest rival Earl Chambers who owns "Closets, Closets, Closets, Closets". Mitchell tells his father and Jay tells him not to work for Earl. Mitchell finds Earl. He first declines Mitchell to work with him, but then decides that if Jay wants to bury the hatchet, dinner is on Earl. When Mitchell tells Jay all this, he's sceptic. and suddenly, a van arrives by the Jay's house with a picture of Mitchell and Earl shaking hands and writing saying "Jay Pritchett! Even Your Son Hates You!" Later, Jay and Mitchell go to Earl's office and he suddenly starts fighting with Jay. While they're not looking, Mitchell sneakily drinks and takes the Rolodex. Gloria tries to handle Manny's girl problem at school: A girl called Carly who doesn't seem to be decorating his locker for football games. Cameron talks with her a few times. Luke and Manny go to visit Alex at Caltech. Luke plans to loses his virginity before finally comfort his sister when she says that Sanjay broke-up with her. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall *Jon Polito as Earl Chambers *Lauren Gaw as Brie *Hanna Yorke as Carly *Irene White as Helen *Micaela Wittman as Brie's Roommate *Sean T. Krishnan as Photographer Continuity *Third episode to have the word" closet" in the title after ClosetCon '13 and Closet? You'll Love It! *Earl Chambers's second appearance (Won't You Be Our Neighbor) *The intro is updated with The Dunphys: Everyone has their clothes changed again, Alex is shown with her current glasses and Haley is shown with her haircut. *This episode broadcasted exactly six years after Come Fly With Me. Lilly only appears in the teaser of this episode. *Dylan's 27th appearance. Trivia *Dylan mentions his father for the first time. *Joe is absent. *Sanjay breaks up with Alex. Cultural References *Jack Lord was a closet client of Jay and Earl. Gallery TheClosetCase.JPG TheClosetCase.jpg TheClosetCase(1).jpg TheClosetCase(2).jpg TheClosetCase(3).jpg TheClosetCase(4).jpg TheClosetCase(5).jpg TheClosetCase(6).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Content